All I Have revised
by avril-fan1
Summary: Chapter 7 up: A young woman now takes the place of Snape as Potions teacher, but she's very mysterious. HaPo/ChCh, GiWe/CoCr fanfic. Ron dumps Hermione for another girl, and Hermione finds herself in Draco's arms
1. The Potions Teacher

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my second fan fiction story. I still haven't finished my 1st story yet, but I'll try too. Check it out soon! I even forgot what the title is. So, for all Harry Potter and Cho Chang fans out there, this story is for you. Also a Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy story. Please R&R.

Timeline: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy and their batch mates are in the 6th year. Ginny Weasley is still in 5th year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I own Draco Malfoy. He's so damn cute! 

Chapter 1: The Potions Teacher

It was a rainy September the First at the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 3/4. Harry Potter had just entered the platform alone at the King's Cross Station at London and was now boarding the red train, still alone. He managed to find an empty compartment to himself and loaded his trunk and other stuff there.

The Boy Who Lived sat in the compartment thinking to himself. Memories flooded to him as he remembered some of them. He remembered meeting Rubeus Hagrid before he started his first-year. He remembered the pain Ginny suffered all because of an evil diary when he was in the 2nd year. He smiled as he remembered learning that his godfather is none other than Sirius Black, an accused murderer. Of course, Sirius really wasn't a murderer, but his absence in Harry's life was due to imprisonment at Azkaban. At his 4th year, he asked Cho Chang, a beautiful Ravenclaw Seeker to be his date for the Yule Ball, only to find out she was the date of the late Cedric Diggory. But on his 5th year, Cho had opened her love for Harry, and since then, they became the couple. Cho Chang was now Harry Potter's girlfriend, even though Cho was a year older than Harry.

Harry smiled as he thought of his beautiful girlfriend. Cho was still a head shorter than Harry. She had beautiful Chinese-black hair, and deep black eyes. He didn't notice the train started moving.

The door to the compartment opened noiselessly and Harry turned in his seat to see who it was. It was Cho. Harry smiled widely at her as Cho took her seat beside Harry. "Hey, sweetheart." Cho greeted. "Hey, Cho." Harry leaned in to kiss Cho. She returned the kiss and broke it when both of them were out of breath. Cho looked at Harry, and smiled at him. 

"Hey, lovebirds! Mind if we have a seat?" The voice of Ron Weasley surprised the couple. Cho looked at Ron, who was with Hermione Granger. "Hey Ron, Hermione." she greeted. She had became good friends with both of them now. Ron is the boyfriend of Hermione. Ron and Hermione sat across Harry and Cho, and the four friends began talking about what they did this summer. 

"Why don't we all spend Christmas break at The Burrow?" Ron suggested. Harry and Hermione agreed, while Cho thought of it. She really wanted to be with Harry in their first Christmas together. Cho had gone home the last time. But maybe the Weasleys would be annoyed with so many people together in a house. She told this to the trio. 

"Hey, it's no problem. We just had it expanded over the summer. Dad's been promoted, and he's bringing in a hundred galleons per day." Ron explained smoothly. "C'mon Cho. Let's spend Christmas there." Harry said pleadingly. Smiling, Cho agreed. 

An announcement came that all should now change into their dress robes. Hermione directly placed hers over her turquoise turtleneck sundress. (A/N: Sorry I'm not very good in arranging adjectives, so if your a genius, review me about the correct order and I'll get on with this story) Cho also placed hers directly over her brown sleeveless top and black jeans. Ron and Harry placed theirs over their jeans and shirts.

A few minutes later, the train pulled over to a stop. The four friends went in a carriage together and was brought up to the castle. They lingered in the Entrance Hall before entering the Great Hall. Harry bid goodbye to his girlfriend and promised to walk her to the Ravenclaw Tower. 

Harry sat between his friends at the Gryffindor table. He watched the sorting ceremony, applauded when people were sorted into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and remained silent when in Slytherin. After that, they ate the delicious meals that the house-elves prepared for them.

Albus Dumbledore stood after the plates were cleared. Taking a cough, he said. "Welcome to another year. We have to welcome another new teacher to teach here in Hogwarts." he smiled, eyes twinkled. "Let us all welcome the new teacher, Professor Jo Anne Halliwell, who will be teaching Potions." The Great Hall seemed to gasp as Dumbledore gestured to the pretty teacher at his right. Professor Severus Snape, who was teaching Potions, was still there. That could only mean...

"Professor Severus Snape is now your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." 

A/N: Whoa! Long story I got there! Don't ask me where I got my plot. Don't own Harry Potter, 'cuz he belongs to J.K. Rowling. Ain't it obvious who I own? Guess what? I got a magic wand! *Accio Draco Malfoy!* Whoops! It's not working. Well, I'll just use Floo Powder to go to Malfoy Manor. *Smiles mischievously*


	2. Caught in the Act

A/N: I already wrote the whole chapter 2, but thanks to _someone_ out there, my precious work was deleted. It was such a nice chapter, and I'm not sure if this version is as nice and perfect as the original. Well, folks, got to run and punish that heartless bastard who deleted my work. Thanks for the reviews. By the way, my first story was removed. Too bad. 

Review Responses:

Slim-shady's-modeling-baby: Cool name. Thanks for that review. That was the first one ever.

Gemdiamond: Sure. Let me know what your stories are so I can check them out soon!

KJ: Yes, I'm_ clearly _aware that Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker, is in fact one year older than the rest of the guys. Making up stories is what fiction is. Thanks for the review.

Kerbi: Yes, of course. What is a fiction without Draco?! He'll come to the fic... you'll see!

Schatten der Utterwelt: Is this the right spelling? Well, every fanfiction _does _have grammatical mistakes. Don't you realize _that_? Well, I'll do your advice next time. Thanks...

Slytherin-cool: Well, well, well! Thanks for thinking so!

PottyaboutHarry: Thanks a million!

Katina Wellson: It must be an error. Thanks for letting me know anyway.

Chapter 2: Caught in the Act

In Gryffindor Common Room, lots of people were grumbling about the news. Angry and dumbfounded faces were everywhere. Harry just sat there amused at his friends. Aside from Ron and Hemione, there was Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Colin Creevy, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"I don't know what's gotten in Dumbledore's mind." Ginny whined, tying her glorious red hair into a neat ponytail. Colin smiled fondly at her.

"Me, too. Can you believe he actually hired Snape as the new DADA teacher?" Ron remarked angrily, his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Ron, sweetheart, calm down." Hermione whispered caringly. "He may have thought Snape was the best man for the job. Or maybe he's simply giving Snape a chance."

"'Mione, there are lots of people qualified for the job. There's Lupin, for one." Harry objected, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah. He could have stayed for another year." Lavender agreed, putting her head gently on Dean's shoulders. "He's the best DADA teacher we've had."

Hermione sighed. "I know." 

Parvati, who was Seamus' girlfriend, also gave her opinion. "Well, Seamus and I think Dumbledore's nuts." She was wearing an off-shoulder top. Seamus was kissing her shoulder thoughtfully. Just then, Harry noticed Colin, who was just silent.

"What about you, Colin?" he asked. Colin looked at Harry. "Well, I think Professor Halliwell seems a good choice for a Potions Teacher." he said, smiling.

Seamus finally stopped himself from nibbling on Parvati's shoulder. "Yeah. I agree with Colin there. She seems quite nice." 

"Same goes for our opinion." a voice called from the entrance. The group turned to look at Neville Longbottom and Natalie Mc Donald, who just came in. 

"Where have you too been?" Harry asked worriedly. Natalie smiled at him. "That's okay, Harry. Neville and I were just walking in the garden." 

"It's a Head Boy's job to make sure all are safe. Next time, you two better tell where you're going." Harry warned. Neville saluted Harry. He and Natalie then exited.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin Dungeon, the Slytherins were celebrating with approval. Snape was there, smiling at his students.

"Yeah! Well done, Professor!" Draco Malfoy, a pale blonde cheered.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad Dumbledore finally got the sense to hire me as DADA teacher." Snape said coldly. 

Draco steered his girlfriend, Blaise Zambini over to the dance floor. "Blaise, I've missed you." he said breathlessly. Blaise's sparkling blue-violet eyes fluttered flirtatiously, and along with her blond hair, creamy complexion and white even teeth, Blaise was the "Belle of Slytherin". Draco was the "Beau of Slytherin"

"Me, too, Draco. I've longed for you since the summer." Blaise said seductively, running her fingers through Draco's hair.

"Let's go to my prefect's dormitory, shall we? I was hoping we could... catch up on a few things?" Draco suggested. Blaise nodded, and they both went to Draco's room, and... catched up on a few things. (A/N: You know what I mean...)

* * *

Harry walked towards Ravenclaw tower, after escaping from his friends. He was supposed to meet Cho and walk together towards the Head Boy & Girl Common Room. He was running late.

He nearly reached his destination when he saw Cho waiting. Seeing him, Cho burst into a fit. "Harry! Where have you been?! I was waiting for you. I was so..."

Harry had interrupted Cho with a kiss. He deepened it, and Cho placed her smooth hands on Harry's face. "... worried about you." she finished, whispering. Harry smiled at her, took her hand and began walking.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I was caught in Gryffindor Common Room." He told Cho about the grumblings. Cho laughed. "By the way, Dumbledore chose a Head Teacher and he/she'll be rooming with us." she told him as they walked past by the Statue of Boris the Bewildered, the entrance to the prefect's bathroom. 

Harry looked interested. "Really? You don't know who he/she is?" he asked Cho. Cho shook her head. They had arrived at the common room. Harry whispered the password (Quidditch Seekers) and he let Cho enter first. 

The couple checked out the rooms first, Harry's in the Gryffindor Colors of Red and Gold, while Cho's in the Ravenclaw Colors of Blue and Orange. There was another room with the colors of Hogwarts, red, blue, green and yellow. Harry and Cho assumed it was the Head Teacher's room.

They went back downstairs again to sit in the common room. There was a roaring fire, and Harry and Cho snuggled in front of it. 

"Cho..." Harry whispered, looking at his beautiful girlfriend. Cho's eyes met Harry's. "Yes?" she asked quietly. Harry smiled at her. "Nothing... I just want to tell you I'm so grateful to have you." he continued on whispering breathlessly.

"I love you, Harry..." Cho murmured as Harry leaned in to kiss her. She returned the kiss and soon, were snogging. Harry's lips were nibbling Cho's neck. Cho closed her eyes, enjoying Harry.

The couple was unaware that the entrance had opened, and a beautiful lady entered the room. She looked at the couch and saw two young people snogging. She just smiled and cleared her throat.

Upon hearing the "Ahem." Harry and Cho jerked up and looked at the Head Teacher. It was Professor Halliwell. "Um...hello Professor. I'm Cho Chang, the Head Girl and this is Harry Potter, the Head Boy and my bf." She said the last part proudly.

"Hello Harry, Cho. I'm Professor Jo Anne Halliwell, the Head Teacher." Professor Halliwell smiled warmly. "I'm sorry to interrupt you."

"That's okay, Professor. I must say, I'm surprised. Why is a new teacher suddenly a Head Teacher?" Harry asked.

Halliwell smiled at Harry. "Dumbledore trusted me. We're close friends. I mean, my grandfather and Dumbledore were best friends." she explained.

"Oh..." came Cho's reply. Halliwell looked at the teenagers fondly. "Don't worry, I don't mind you snogging. It's perfectly normal with adolescents. I have a bf too, but I had to leave him for my job."

Cho looked sympathetic. Seeing her look, Halliwell continued on. "Of course, we'll see each other during weekends and holidays. I've got to rest now. Good night." Harry and Cho nodded and watched Halliwell walk up the stairs. 

A/N: Well, that's the story! Is it okay? Please review me. In case you're wondering why I'm using the title _Caught in the Act_, it's because Harry and Cho were caught in the act by Halliwell. Okay? Promise I'll make things better. Love lots! 


	3. Hermione's Hatred

A/N: Hey! Thanks all for the reviews. Love you all! Here's Chapter 3 now, and it's called Hermione's Hatred.

Chapter 3: Hermione's Hatred.

The first week of classes passed by quickly. Because of his good mood, Snape had been treating his students fairly, much to the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's surprises. He didn't favor Slytherin much anymore, in fact, he loathed them. (A/N: Sorry, Draco, sweetie. I had to do that for the plot. Hope you'll understand.) 

Things were also great in the Head Boy & Girl Common Room. Harry, Cho and Professor Halliwell are in good terms, and helped each other a lot. Blaise and Draco were also getting along just fine.

But what _wasn't _going right was between Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. On Thursday evening, after coming from a prefect's meeting, Hermione had gone to Gryffindor Common Room and found Ron..._snogging_... with a half-naked Claire Harris, a Gryffindor 5th year.

Hermione stood motionless at the doorway, still in shock. Neither Claire nor Ron noticed her. Tears flowed down from her eyes silently as she watched the scene. When she found her voice, she said, "Ron... how could you?" her voice shook.

Ron looked up, while Claire glanced at the doorway. Claire's eyes were frightened, while Ron's was guilty. "'Mione... I can explain..." he said huskily.

(A/N: [Ron] {Hermione})

{It's such a shame, but I'm leaving. Can't take the way you mistreating me. And it's crazy, but oh baby, it don't matter, whatever, don't phase me}

[I don't believe you wanna leave like this. I don't believe I just had my last real kiss. I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce. Wait a minute, don't bounce baby. Let's talk about this miss.]

{Well I'm bouncing, and I'm out son. I gotta leave you alone. Cause I'm good, holding down the spot, and I'm good, repping the girls on the block, and I'm good, I got this thing on lock, so without me you'll be fine, right?}

{All my pride is all I have} [Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have.] {You'll be needing me but too bad.} [Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad] {The path you chose to run alone} [I know you're independent, you can make it on your own] {Here with me you had a home} [But time is of the essence, why spend it on your own?] {Oh yeah}

{The nights I waited up for you. [Oh boy] Promises you made about coming through. So much time you wasted, that's why I had to replace you...}

[It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settling down. Especially me, I was creeping all over town. Thought my tender touch could lock ya down. I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds. The way you used to giggle right before I put it down. It's better when you're angry, come here, I'll prove it now]

{Stop playing, you gaming. I gotta leave you alone. Cause I'm good, holding down the spot, and I'm good, repping the girls on the block, and I'm good. I got this thing on lock, so without me you'll be fine right?} [Here we go]

{All my pride is all I have} [Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have] {You'll be needing me but too bad} [Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad] {The path you chose to run alone} [I know you're independent, you can make it on your own] {Here with me, you had a home} [But time is of the essence, why spend it on your own?] {Oh yeah}

[People make mistakes to make up, to break up, to wake up, cold and lonely. Chill baby, you know me. {Oh...} Love me, I'm like you're homie. Instead of beefing, come hold me. I promise I'm not a phony. Don't bounce baby, console me]

{Ain't nothing you can say to me that can change my mind, I gotta let you go now. And nothing will ever be the same, so just be on you're way. Go ahead and do your thing now. There's no more you can say to me, you know. I know you're game, and feeling what you'll do. And I'm bouncing, and I'm out son, I gotta leave you alone, yeah yeah yeah!}

{All my pride is all I have} [Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have] {You'll be needing me but too bad} [Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad] {The path you chose to run alone} [I know you're independent, you can make it on your own] {Here with me, you had a home} [But time is of the essence, why spend it on your own?] {Oh yeah}

{All my pride is all I have} [Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have] {You'll be needing me but too bad} [Be easy, don't make decisions when you're mad] {The path you chose to run alone} [I know you're independent, you can make it on your own] {Here with me, you had a home} [But time is of the essence, why spend it on your own?] {Oh yeah}

Meanwhile, Claire was watching the scene. She went mad at Ron. "Ron! Hermione, I'm sorry. It's all Ron's fault. He... he seduced me. I thought he didn't have a girlfriend. So I... I agreed." Tears spilled down from her eyes.

(A/N: ~Claire's part~)

~ Can I go now? Say what you have to say. Happy you've got your way, there's nothing to discuss. Can I go now? Giving your point of view, say what you want it to, so what's the point of love. Can I go now? Oh say what you have to say, happy you've got your way, there's nothing to discuss... Can I go now? Can I go now?~ 

"That's okay, Claire. I understand." Hermione replied with a look of determination in her eyes. "We're through, Ron. To hell with you." She said, wiping her tears away. With a swish of her cloak, she exited the common room.

* * *

"Granger? Is that you" a voice drawled.

Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking at her. "What is it, Mal- ferret?" she said coldly. _Just my luck! The King of Ferrets himself appeared here to see me cry..._, Hermione thought wryly. 

"Hermione... what's wrong?" He said calmly and caringly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief. Hermione took it, and wiped her face, not caring if he was her nemesis.

She could only stutter. "Ron... Claire... in the common room..." her voice faltered, and she sobbed again. Draco felt anger rush to his insides. "Hermione, honey, did he hurt you?" he asked.

"He betrayed me... he was snogging with Claire." she replied, still sobbing. 

Draco's heart reached out for Hermione. "I'm sorry what happened. Please don't cry anymore." he coaxed. He took Hermione in his arms and held her for a long time, after Hermione stopped sobbing.

"C'mon Hermione. You have to go back to your room now. It's getting late." He said. Hermione nodded. "Thanks, Malfoy. Good night."

Draco planted a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Good night, sweetheart."

* * *

In the Head Common Room, Harry, Cho and Professor Halliwell were laughing to Cho's jokes. A knock came, alerting the three heads. Professor opened the door to reveal a tear-striken Hermione with the king of ferrets, Malfoy.

"Hermione! What happened? Why aren't you in bed?" Cho asked worriedly.

Draco helped Hermione get inside the room. "Potter... I'm just here to take Hermione to you. Now, good bye." he exited as quickly as he could.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?" Halliwell asked, wiping away Hermione's tears. On Harry's orders, Cho made a cup of coffee.

As Hermione drank the coffee, she felt a bit better. "Harry, Cho, can I spend the night here?" she asked timidly.

"What happened, Hermione?" Cho repeated. This time, Hermione answered.

"Ron... he was snogging with" she gulped "Claire." 

"What?!" Harry spat while Cho said blankly. "Claire who?"

Hermione answered Cho's question first. "Claire Harris." She sobbed again. "Malfoy saw me at the library and took me here.

"Of course you can stay here." Halliwell said warmly. Hermione smiled gratefully at her. 

A/N: Well, there's Chapter 3. I'm very tired. Spent the night with Draco Malfoy (just in a dream) after he escorted Hermione to Harry. So now, I guess I own Claire and Halliwell. Hmmm... Malfoy, can you be mine? *Sighs* Good night, peeps. Gonna sleep now...


	4. The Anonymous Letter

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Had loads of stuff to do. Had to write articles for the school newspapers and magazines, and I was just so busy. I even thought to myself I should reserve this fic for the summer, but when I read my first reviews, I was inspired to write more!

Thanks to all reviewers. Here's Chapter 4 now and it's called _The Anonymous Letter_

Chapter 4

The next morning, Hermione awoke to the sound of birds chirping. It was Friday, still a school day. Hermione didn't feel like getting up. She was asleep in Harry's bed, while Harry slept with Cho. (A/N: Take note... SLEPT! Not you-know-what! Duh!)

Hermione traced a finger onto her cheek. It felt scratchy, from the tears she shed the night before. Remembering what happened, she burst into tears again, and cried. 

"'Hermione?"

A voice called out from outside the door. It was not Harry nor Cho, though. It was a voice she didn't know, although it seemed familiar. "Who's there?" she asked weakly.

The source of the voice paused for a while. "Professor Halliwell. You need to get up, Hermione. It's a school day." 

"Come in..." Hermione said. The door opened noiselessly, and in came Halliwell, wearing a white Cover Girl 3/4 leather blazer over a purple Bossini tank top with clean white leather slacks.

"Are you okay now, Hermione?" Halliwell asked kindly, boring her honey-brown eyes to Hermione's own hazel ones. Halliwell saw that Hermione was filled with sadness, anger and confusion. She wrapped her arms around Hermione.

Hermione sniffed. "I guess so." she replied, raking her hands through her newly-tamed hair. Halliwell wiped away Hermione's tears with her hand. "Here, let me help you..." 

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at his Transfiguration textbook. All day long, he'd been thinking about Hermione. She looked so helpless when he saw her last night in the library. He pictured how she looked when she saw him. Well, she did look annoyed at his presence, but Malfoy thought of it as cute. 

Malfoy's cold grey eyes gazed around the classroom and settled on Hermione. Her eyes were still puffy, and her nose was pink. She had pulled her hair in a neat ponytail. But Malfoy couldn't stop staring at Hermione's lips. They were hot pink, and glossy.

He closed his eyes as he imagined her lips pressed upon his. They would be sweet, and would taste delicious. He then imagined her whispering his name... "_Malfoy..."_

"Malfoy?" a stern voice so unlike he had just imagined snapped him back to reality

Malfoy jerked his eyes opened and saw Professor Mc Gonagall looking at him disapprovingly. "Malfoy, I realize that turning sea urchins into pincushions isn't as interesting as looking at the eyes of a girl, but it doesn't mean you could sleep. I might as well take points off Slytherin."

Malfoy's face blushed furiously. "I'm sorry, Professor." he said calmly. Around him, sniggers could be heard. Mc Gonagall turned around and resumed her lecture and demonstration.

* * *

Cho Chang was having her thirty-minute break at the Head Common Room. She was just alone, and sipping a frothy iced tea, one of her cravings from the Muggle World. 

An owl tapped on the window sill loudly. Cho sighed, placed down her tea and let the owl in. She took the letter it held, stroked its sleek feathers and gave it a silver Sickle.

Before leaving, the owl nibbled on Cho's finger and flew away. Curious, Cho flipped the envelope to see who it was for. Mysterious enough, it was blank.

She sat on the couch again. Cho slipped an apple-green polished nail to the slit in the envelope and pried it open. Her sparkling eyes read over it slowly.

She gave out a gasp after she read the letter. She dropped the letter onto the couch, her eyes wide open as in shock.

_My dear Queen,_

_ How are you, My love? Things are getting boring in here. You haven't come to see Me in ages now. Are you still afraid on what I'll do to you? Well, you are going to be sorry for this! I will make you pay. You shall either come to see me for a week, so I can fill you with My plans to destroy Dumbledore and that Potter boy, or you shall become a sacrifice for My desperate need of blood. I badly need to kill those two guys... Dumbledore is a filthy Muggle-lover. How he became Headmaster, I do not know. That Potter boy stripped me from all my power sixteen years ago. It's your choice now, My dear Queen__. If you wish to see me, then go to Three Broomsticks ALONE at the stroke of midnight on October the First. Either that or you will die. Choose wisely._

_ Your Beloved King..._

"Oh my God! Who is this meant for?! Harry's going to die...!" Cho sobbed hysterically. 

* * *

Harry hummed to himself as he made his way towards the Head Common Room. He had now thirty minutes of break time before going to DADA. Raking his hands on his jet-black hair, he walked briskly.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the room was a note placed on his desk. The note was blurred, like teardrops fell into it. He read it carefully. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_ Please meet me in front of Dumbledore's office at a quarter to six. Need something to tell you and Dumbledore. See you soon. _

_ Love,_

_ Cho..._

A/N: Well... another chapter done! Notice the fact that all the pronouns describing the sender of the letter were all capital letters. I did that on purpose. Guess who it is and send me a review. Result of the question will be shown in the next, or the next (2x) chapter. Next chapter will be uploaded soon. See ya!


	5. Midnight Fantasy

A/N: Hey, people! This is now chapter 5, and thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 5: Midnight Fantasy

At exactly quarter to six, Harry arrived in front of The Ugly Gargoyle, entrance to Dumbledore's office. Cho was already there waiting for him.

"Hi, honey." Harry smiled. Cho looked at him, and Harry saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she'd been crying earlier.

"Cho, sweetie, what's the matter?" He comforted her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Just then, the gargoyle sprang to life. A few seconds later, Dumbledore himself appeared in front of them. "Ahh, yes. Please come in, Miss Chang, Mr. Potter." he smiled.

Once they were seated in a comfortable couch inside Dumbledore's Office, Dumbledore asked. "Miss Chang, I believe there's something you need to tell me and Harry" 

"Yes, Professor. This arrived at the Head Common Room earlier." Cho handed him the note. Dumbledore read it, a frown settling on his old face.

"Ah, yes. I am very curious on who this is for. And of course who it came from." He finally spoke. "I see, Miss Chang, why you are upset."

Harry focused his sparkling green eyes at his girlfriend. "Cho, honey, what is this all about?" he asked. Cho looked at him lovingly, and sniffed.

"This is the answer, Harry. Read it." The wise old wizard said. Dumbledore gave the letter to Harry. Harry read it silently, a troubled expression on his face. His eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Professor, the sender said 'My Beloved Queen'. If it is for Cho, that explains why the owl gave it to her. But if it is for Halliwell--"

"_Professor _Halliwell, Harry" Dumbledore corrected sternly. Harry gulped.

"Yes. But if it is for Professor Halliwell, then why did the owl give it to Cho, and not to Ha-- Professor Halliwell directly?" he finished.

"I see your point there, Harry. Unfortunately, I cannot answer your question. I strongly suspect that this is from Voldemort" Dumbledore explained.

Cho trembled at the sound of Voldemort's name. Harry placed his arms around her. "I suspect that this is indeed for Jo. You know that her grandfather and I were best friends, am I correct? According to her biography, her parents were supporters of Voldemort. Voldemort wanted Jo for His wife, but she fled from him, and came to Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished.

"What the hell?!" Harry muttered to himself. The Headmaster chortled. "I am sure you know this by now, Harry? That I am the only wizard that Voldemort fears." 

The Boy Who Lived nodded. He already knew this, of course. He learned that from Voldemort himself.

The Headmaster turned to get some sort of powder from his cloak. The couple watched as he tossed some of the blue powder at the fire. He called. "Halliwell, I want you to please come to my office now." 

The now-purple fire flames turned into green as Professor Halliwell stepped out of the fire. She looked at Dumbledore, confused for a second, before turning her attention to Harry and Cho."

"Harry! Cho! What are you doing here?" Halliwell exclaimed, brushing off some ashes from her white leather suit.

"We would like to know something, Jo." Dumbledore explained, gesturing Halliwell for a seat next to the couple. Halliwell raised her thinly plucked eyebrows, as if telling the wise wizard to go on.

He did continue. "This came to the Head Common Room earlier. We are wondering if it is for you." He handed Halliwell the anonymous letter.

Unlike Dumbledore, Harry and Cho, who all read the letter with troubled expressions on their faces, Halliwell's face looked frightened. Her hand was actually shaking as she read the letter, her big brown eyes wide.

"I... I..." Halliwell seemed to be at a loss of words. She was too frightened even to speak. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at her. After all, he considered Jo as his own daughter.

"Jo, this is indeed for you. Now, I want to talk to you about your decision." He said. Tears were now spilling softly from her eyes.

"Um, Professor? Don't you think we are interfering with Professor Halliwell's problem?" Harry had to interrupt. He thought this was personal, especially for Halliwell.

Much to his and Cho's surprise, Dumbledore shook his head. "This also concerns you, Mr. Potter. It is your decision whether you would include Cho.

Harry decided to remain and let Cho stay with him. He felt that his beloved should know everything.

* * *

Ron Weasley searched the halls of Hogwarts for Hermione. He didn't want her to go; She was his first ever girlfriend. 

Ron is one of the most angered men by the girls in the Gryffindor Common Room. After all, he slept with nearly all the girls of Gryffindor, which included Claire Harris, Katie Bell, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and of course, Hermione. Ron is what they all considered as an unfaithful guy.

As he turned around a corner, he saw Blaise Zambini, one of the most sought-after witches at Hogwarts. He whistled to himself. She really looked pretty. His memories of Hermione quickly vanished as he stared at Blaise.

Sensing someone looking at her, Blaise turned around and saw red-haired Ron Weasley looking at her. She noticed that Ron really was cute. Smiling seductively, she waltzed gracefully to his direction. _Why not? _She thought mischievously. _Draco isn't around anyway. He told me he was out the whole night to serve detention with Filch. Besides, it's just one night and Ron is really cute. Draco doesn't have to know._

Ron raked his hands through his red hair, making it messy. Blaise's smile told him that she wanted him. As she neared him, he wrapped his arms around her. Blaise's hands were on his chest, her head tilted upwards.

Blaise pressed her moist lips against Ron's in a passionate kiss. "Let's go to the Astronomy tower, shall we?" Ron murmured huskily.

"Anything you want, my love." Blaise replied.

* * *

Hermione frowned at Filch. Here she was, serving detention with Draco Malfoy, when she could have been studying for that Potions test on Tuesday. She sighed.

"Well, a perfect match, I'll say." Argus Filch drawled. "The King of Ferrets and The Queen of the Library serving detention for me. Your Royal Highnesses" he mocked, bowing down.

"Quit it, Filch. I have to serve detention for something I didn't do, and you have to tease me. Let's start with this earlier so I could finish earlier." Malfoy sneered.

Pretty soon, they were lead by Filch to the dungeons. He stopped at a door which was labeled "Trophy Room" 

"Polish every single trophy by morning, you two. I want it shiny, get it? I shall lock the door from the outside and open it at exactly seven in the morning." he ordered, slamming the door behind him. 

Hermione muttered curses as she polished an award. Malfoy was polishing another award as briskly as possible.

After nearly four hours, an exhausted Hermione fell to the floor. Malfoy's heart was beating so loudly, that it must be heard by Hermione.

"Hermione... wake up, sweetheart." Malfoy whispered, fanning Hermione.

Her eyes fluttered as she opened them carefully. A blond boy was above her. As soon as she recognized who it was, she sprang upward.

"What? What time is it?" she shrieked. "It's already midnight." Malfoy replied.

He helped Hermione stand. She was really physically drained of energy. Unsure of what to do, he hugged Hermione so tight.

"Hermione..." he whispered. Her brown eyes gazed at Malfoy's steely gray ones.

"Malfoy..." she murmured. 

Slowly moving his head forward, he pressed his lips against Hermione's. He kissed her deeply. At first, she tensed, but then, she relaxed.

And to Malfoy's great surprise, he was pleased at what Hermione did to him:

She kissed him back.

A/N: Whoa! Go me! That was probably the longest chapter I've written so far. So, it's really Voldemort who sent that letter! Please review on what you think on the story so far... and be nice!


	6. King Cobras and Snakes

A/N: Thanks, you guys! For all the reviews... I love ya so much! I'll put up a whole chapter to mention you all. Here's chapter 6 now!

Chapter 6: King Cobras and Snakes

Draco Malfoy woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. _Ahh..._ he thought dreamily. It was Saturday, and it meant he could sleep as late as he could.

_Ouch_! Whose bed did he sleep last night? His back ached, and as he slowly opened his eyes, his memory came back to him. He remembered polishing the awards, and then kissing Hermione. 

He turned to gaze at her. A pang of pleasure seared through him as he remembered the night. It was fantasy... Hermione was certainly a good girl. Just before Malfoy fell asleep, he had wrapped his own cloak on Hermione's gorgeous body.

He smiled as he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and her curly hair was messy. Malfoy stood up, and planted a sweet kiss on Hermione's lips. Just then, the door knocked. Knowing it was Filch, Malfoy quickly woke up a confused Hermione before he opened the door.

"Ahh! Good job, children. You can now go back to your dorms." Filch said, surprisingly without mock. Malfoy helped Hermione to her feet and together, they walked towards her room.

* * *

Ron's lips were pressed hard to Blaise's. He felt pure ecstasy. He didn't want to stop. Surprisingly, Blaise did pull back, as if she read his mind.

"What's the matter, baby?" He gazed at her adoringly, the sun shining at her face and body. Blaise looked at him sadly. "We better get back to our dorms. Malfoy might be waiting for me, and Hermione must be looking for you."

Ron rolled over. "Later." he said. Blaise did not protest.

* * *

All the people in Hogwarts, except Dumbledore, Cho, Halliwell and Harry were unaware of the danger going on around them. Halliwell had received yet another letter, threatening her on what to choose: Dumbledore and Harry will die, or she herself will die. 

In a dark forest somewhere in Africa, there were three people living there aside from the wild animals. These three people were in a King Cobra's lair. How? One of these people was a Parselmouth.

"I expect that Jo has received My letters." A cold voice drawled. It was none other than Voldemort.

His servant, Peter Pettigrew, was trembling. "Yes, Ma-master..." he murmured respectfully. 

"I know that Dumbledore knows. After all, My dumb owl gave it to Potter's girlfriend." Voldemort continued. "What was that girl's name?"

The third person was none other than Lucius Malfoy. "Cho Chang, I heard." he replied. Voldemort's face gave an expression of disgust. "You mean, that Chinese girl? She'll have to die too!" 

He turned to the King Cobra resting on the floor. "Ahh, My dear Nagini. You will take care of that for me, right? Nagini has a fondness for Chinese blood. After all, she was from China." He looked at her with admiration.

The snake hissed, and rose up to settle itself on Voldemort's right arm. "I'll let you have her, if My beloved queen comes. Or else, you could devour yourself to her."

* * *

A/N: The information about Cobras having a fondness to the blood of its originality is made up. Please don't regard this information as real or true. Thank you.

* * *

Hermione was researching for her project for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had assigned her to the hardest creature in his list. It was none other than the King Cobra snake. Hermione didn't know that Harry had encountered with one during his battle with Voldemort on 4th year.

"Cobras, known as the King of Serpents, are the most poisonous snakes ever. It has a fondness for the blood of its originality." She murmured as she read from a book.

Her partner, Parvati Patil, was looking at her with admiration. "So, if one comes from...err... China, it has a fondness for Chinese blood?" She asked askance.

"Yup." Hermione replied. "We better keep Cho away from a Chinese King Cobra. She might be eaten." she joked feebly. Hagrid had required them to write a five-sentence paragraph about the creature assigned, no more, no less. "I guess that's all the information required." 

As the two girls exited the library, they were unaware that Harry had heard their conversation. No, he wasn't mad at the two girls, in fact. He was even relieved they said those words. Harry had seen a picture of a Chinese King Cobra, and it looked like Voldemort's snake, Nagini. If Nagini would sense Cho, then she would be killed.

He was starting to sweat heavily. He knew what to do now. Harry headed onto the direction to Dumbledore's office, and silently pleaded that the Headmaster was there and open the door.

The door did open, without Dumbledore inside. When he reached the wooden doors, he knocked on them. Dumbledore himself opened it. 

"Yes, Harry? I expected you to be here." he said knowingly. Harry knew better to question him how he knew. After all, Dumbledore knows everything.

"Sir, do you know where Voldemort's snake came from?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it came from China." 

"Then, if Voldemort knows that Cho received the letter, would He kill her too?" Harry went on. "Harry, Voldemort does know that Cho received the letter. And I have a strong suspicion that He would kill her too, but He won't kill her himself." The great wizard replied.

Harry gulped. "So, Nagini would kill Cho?" he squeaked. Dumbledore nodded again sadly.

* * *

Cho was trying her best to listen to one of her best friends, Padma Patil, the twin of Parvati Patil. She was talking about her date with Justin Flinch-Fletchey. 

"When I arrived at our meeting place, he blind-folded me, and we flew." Padma was saying. "And then, when he uncovered my eyes, we were at the most amazing place. Then, he served the best bouillabaisse I've ever tasted. After that, we sat together, talking and admiring the lake. Then, Cho, you wouldn't believe. He _kissed_ me!" she squealed in delight.

"Wow. Good for you, Padma." Cho said absently. Padma didn't notice Cho's tone. "He asked me out again, and I said yes!" 

"Great." Cho did one of the classic tricks. She looked at her watch, faked surprise, and bid goodbye to her friend.

As Cho rounded the corner, she saw Harry walking towards her. Harry smiled at her. "Hey..." he murmured in her ear. "I was looking for you." 

"Why?" Cho said, looking at Harry's mischievous expression. "So I could do this..." He pressed his lips on hers.

Cho returned his kiss. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry reluctantly pulled away. He gave her a cocky grin. "Wanna go out on a date?" he asked.

Cho felt a sense of excitement. "Sure! It's been, like, forever that we went out on a date!" she exclaimed. 

A/N: Well, how was that? Just review me if there are any corrections, okay? If you're asking why this took so long to upload is that because I've been prohibited to use the computer too much because of my eyesight. *Apologizes* So now I have glasses. Watch out for the next chapter! It's coming soon. It would be about Harry and Cho's date. Love lots!


	7. Double Date

Review Responses:

dansGurl21: 

1. No, it's not yet the whole story. There's more to come yet. It's revised because there were many mistakes on the story, so I uploaded again, okay?

2. Yes, I do like Charmed, thank you very much. In fact, it's in my bio. Please check it out... 

tcallaway: Thanks!

Beautiful Angel: Why _did _I call it All I Have? Well, it's kind of a songfic to J. Lo's "All I Have" In Chapter 3, Ron and Hermione had a fight, right? That's the reason. I'm not really a big fan of J. Lo, but I admit the song's cool. Too bad Avril doesn't have a R&B song. Tsk, tsk!

Gurlie-Gurl: Well, because he realizes his true feelings for Hermione, that's why!

Warning: Look at rating. It is PG-13. Not suitable for children below 13 or 12. 

Chapter 7: Double Date

It was a beautiful evening. Harry had asked permission from Dumbledore and took Cho to one of the exclusive parks in Hogsmeade.

Harry set up a colorful blanket beside the dark sparkling lake. _It's gonna be a wonderful night, _he thought dreamily. Cho was seated on the grass, watching Harry with a smile on her face. _How romantic, _she thought.

As soon as Harry finished setting the blanket, he motioned for Cho to sit on it. She did, leaning back against Harry's chest. She sighed dreamily, admiring the dark lake.

"The lake is so dark." Cho murmured to herself. Harry used his hands to let Cho's face look at him. "It's the same color as your eyes." He said as he looked into Cho's eyes.

She smiled. "How romantic of you to say that, Harry." she leaned in for a kiss. Harry returned it, rather than accepted it.

After a twenty-minute snog fest, Harry took out a bowl, and suddenly it was filled with strawberries. There was also a dip, and a bottle of champagne. 

Cho had her head thrown back, and she giggled as Harry fed her with a dipped strawberry. Cho bit into the strawberry, while Harry's other hand was running along her neck.

While Harry was drinking the champagne, Cho grabbed the glass and set it onto the floor. "Don't consume the champagne, Harry. I want some too." and gently, she shoved Harry to the blanket.

"But Cho, there's still lots of champagne." Harry protested. Cho lowered her lashes seductively. "I want to taste it in your mouth.

And Cho savored the taste of champagne in her lover's mouth as she kissed him.

"This has been the best date I have in my life, Harry. I love you."

* * *

Hermione sighed.

She was in the library and she couldn't concentrate on her studies. Her mind keep wandering to Draco. She pictured his silvery-blond hair, steely gray eyes and pale complexion.

He was handsome, yes. _All the Slytherin girls probably have slept with him_, Hermione sighed again. Draco had been one of her nemesis since the first year, but just over a year ago, he had quit on insulting her. Just her. In fact, he always gave her a smile every time they would meet.

"Hello, Hermione." A deep husky voice said. Hermione whirled around in her seat to see Draco's pale face smiling at her.

Hermione's heart throbbed. Seeing Draco made her feel nervous, and excited at the same time. "Hello, Malfoy." she said, surprised at herself for sounding so calm, despite the feelings that were rushing inside her.

He raised an eyebrow. "So, we're back to Malfoy again, eh, Granger?" he sneered half-jokingly, half-mockingly.

The now-curly haired girl smiled. "What's wrong with 'Malfoy', Mal-ferret?" She asked coolly.

Draco chose not to answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "May I ask the beautiful lady to join me in a date tonight?" he asked.

"Of course!" Hermione replied. "I've got to finish my Muggle Studies research on the _Personal Computer, The Playstation II _and _The Game Boy Color & Advanced _because--"

"--it is due in a month and I don't have time to do it later because of time spent with you." Malfoy concluded.

Hermione beamed. "Exactly. Now, will the handsome blond guy please leave me so I could have a date sooner than I expect?" 

Draco nodded at her fondly. "I'll meet you at a quarter to eight in the front hall. See you." He said before he went out from the library.

As soon as he passed through the doors, Hermione swooned with excitement. Did Draco Malfoy really ask her on a date? She wasn't dreaming? 

She tried to focus back on her studies, but again, Malfoy's image kept her from concentrating. She looked at her watch. It was 6:30 pm. Finally, she gave up, gathered her things and went to the common room.

* * *

Ron was sitting in front of the warm fire in the Gryffindor common room. He hadn't been regretting after what happened to him and Blaise. In fact, he had enjoyed it. Blaise had done things to him that Hermione didn't. It was one unforgettable experience.

Even if he wasn't regretting after what happened to him and Blaise, he felt guilty. After all, he was trying to find Hermione when Blaise came along. He wanted to reconcile with Hermione. And after that, he'd take her in his arms and just make love to her.

The entrance to the common room opened, and Hermione came in. Her eyes were sparkling, and her face was happy.

"Hermione?" Ron ventured. 

Hermione snapped her head towards Ron. "Yes?" she asked coolly.

"Um, are you still mad at me for snogging with Claire?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed. "That was wrong, Ron. You had me that time. Why did you look for others? Didn't I satisfy you?"

Ron's eyes had guilt on them. "'Mione, she seduced me. You satisfied me a lot."

"Whatever, Ron. I know you, you're lying to me. I see that in your eyes. And if you're trying to make up with me, it doesn't matter anymore. I found another guy. A guy who truly understands and cares for me. A guy whom I satisfied, and he satisfied me, too. A guy whom he found love in me, and doesn't go look for others. Excuse me, now. I have to get ready for our date." Hermione left the room and went to her dorm.

Pain seared through Ron's heart. She found another guy? A guy who truly cares? _Didn't I matter to her? Didn't she love me?_

Another voice spoke up in his head. _C'mon Ron! It was, after all, you, who seduced Claire. You were unfaithful to Hermione. She doesn't even deserve that treatment. After all, she loved you with your whole heart, and yet, you betrayed her._

Meanwhile, upstairs, Hermione was too busy planning out her clothes for her date with Draco to even notice what she said to Ron.

She chose a white linen mini-skirt and a green, long-sleeved top with a neckline as low as a sixteen-year-old could get away with. And to complete the outfit, she chose a nearly-transparent chiffon dress robe in the shade of black as a cover up. 

Hermione never used muggle make-up before, and didn't know how. One of her girl best friends, Parvati Patil offered to do her hair and make up as long as Hermione helped her with her studies. Hermione agreed, as long as she didn't also tell anyone who her date is.

She stepped out of the room, looking glamorous. Her hair was pulled up with curls surrounding her face. Parvati had high lightened her eyes with some green eye-shadow to "enhance her brown eyes" and she was wearing a strawberry-flavored lip gloss with a pink tint.

It was nearly 7:20, and it would take a while to get to the front hall. Hermione bid goodbye to Parvati and went downstairs again. Ron was still sitting in his place and when he saw Hermione, his eyes wondered over her hungrily. 

"Save it, Ron. I'm gonna get to my date." And without waiting for a reply, she hurried downstairs. Draco was already waiting for her.

He kissed her gently on the lips. "Hmm, you taste sweet. You also look amazing."

Hermione blushed. "So do you. Let's go, shall we?" She gave Draco another kiss on his juicy lips before linking her arm around his.

As the couple went from the castle, they were unaware that Ron was watching. "So, Hermione. Malfoy's your 'guy' eh? Wait till Harry hears of this, and you'll be torn into pieces."

A/N: How was that? Was that cool or what? Please review. The story's about to end, like four chapters or so. I must say that writing my first fic was a great success. I've already started to write a new fic. To all _Charmed _fans out there, I just uploaded a new fic. It's called "Twenty Years From Now" and please read it. My first _Charmed _fic. Love ya all!


	8. Danger for Hermione

A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload. For all those who complained about the part about Cho and Harry, well, I couldn't think of anything to write then. Sorry about that. Here's chapter 8 now. Thanks to all reviewers. This story is about to end. *Sniffs*. But there will be a sequel to it. I'm already working on it. It is called "All You Wanted."

Chapter 8: Danger for Hermione

Halliwell sat by the fireplace. Her usually cheerful self was replaced by a sad, nervous and confused look. There were bags around her eyes, and her usually smiling lips were in a frown. Her brown eyes were deep in thought.

Unknown to her, Professor Dumbledore had entered the room. "Jo?"

Halliwell turned around, startled to see her grandfather's best friend in her room. "Yes, Uncle Albus?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I came here personally instead of calling you. I already came up with the perfect decision." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Halliwell asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"You have to see Voldemort. I cannot risk you dying, can I? As for me, I am already old. I have lived my life to the fullest and I am prepared to die for your sake."

Dumbledore could see a faint outline of a smile on Halliwell's lips. "That sounds wonderful, but what about Harry? Isn't he threatened too?" she asked.

"Harry could protect himself. Voldemort could not touch Harry, because he is surrounded with love. I am also prepared to die for him, because I love him like he is my own son. It is my duty to protect him."

Halliwell's lips had already broke into a wide smile. "Thank you so much, Uncle Albus!" She cried, throwing her arms around Dumbledore's neck.

"Anything for you, Jo." Dumbledore said, hugging Halliwell back.

* * *

As soon as Harry and Cho arrived back at Hogwarts, Ron had dragged Harry to his dorm in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry apologized to Cho for not walking her to Head Common Room.

"Ron, whatever this is, it better be good." Harry said through clenched teeth, glaring at Ron. 

A triumphant smile was on Ron's face. "It is, Harry. It is." 

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron paused for a while. "Well, as you advised, I tried to apologize to Hermione. But she claims that she has found another one, better than me. Do you have any idea of who this guy is?" he continued on smiling.

"Who?"

"Well, let's play a little guessing game. Answer me this, Harry: The first syllable of my name comes from 'DRAgon', the next one is the third and fifteenth letter of the alphabet. The first syllable of my last name is from 'Malice', and the next one is from 'Foyer'."

"Dragon... Dra. The third letter... c... fifteenth is... p? No! It's o." Harry looked at Ron. "Draco Malfoy?" he asked disbelievingly.

Ron's smile did not falter. Instead, it changed from the triumphant one to the evil one. Harry saw a glint in Ron's eye that he failed to notice before.

"What? How?" Harry asked askance. 

"Harry, I saw my Mione leave the common room. I followed her and saw his 'guy'" Ron explained.

Harry snorted. As much as he was surprised that Malfoy is now Hermione's boyfriend, he couldn't blame her. After all, he heard Hermione's explanation. He understood the girl, even if she was with his nemesis.

"So?" he asked coolly.

Finally, Ron's smile faltered. "So?" he spat. "My Hermione is with the worst guy in the whole bloody population of Hogwarts, and all you're gonna say is 'so?'?"

"Ron, I don't blame her. You are the worst guy in Hogwarts." Harry didn't mean to sound harsh, but he couldn't help it. He had enough of Ron. "You are so unfaithful. Every time you see a beautiful girl, you jump at the chance to make out with her, even though Hermione loves you so much. She tried so hard to ever stay faithful to you. She doesn't deserve that treatment, Weasley. Hermione now has the perfect guy, and it isn't you." Harry said angrily to Ron.

Ron glared. "What?! Are you actually siding with Hermione and Draco?"

Harry glared back. "Yeah." he flared before exiting the room, which he was beginning to hate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was saying goodbye to Hermione.

"Thanks for that wonderful night, Draco. I owe you a lot." Hermione said.

Draco smiled. "It's nothing, Hermy." he said. Hermione warmed when he said her childhood nickname. "Good night, Draco." 

Draco kissed Hermione with love and tenderness. "Good night, baby. Have a good rest."

Hermione went into the direction of the common room. Harry had just exited it. "Harry?" 

"Hello, Hermione. Congratulations on you and Draco. Beware and be careful of Ron. He's in a fit. Night." he rushed to Head Common Room.

Hermione was puzzled. _How did he know? And why wasn't he mad? _She thought to herself.

She braced herself before entering. No one was in there. With relief, she went to her dorm. 

She gasped. Clothes were strewn everywhere, beauty products thrown carelessly to the floor, her bed was undone, and the linens were scattered on the floor.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Hermione thought frantically, carefully stepping over the mess.

A shadow of a boy appeared. It was Ron. "Do you think you and Harry could get away? You're wrong!" he threatened.

He took his wand. Hermione must be imagining things, because Ron transfigured it to a sharp knife. "Oh, my dear Hermione. You must be so surprised that Ron Weasley, with an average of C in transfiguration transfigured his wand to a knife, eh?"

Hermione trembled. Ron started towards her slowly. He took some of Hermione's locks in his hands, gently feeling the curls. He moved his hands downwards, caressing her neck. 

"Ron, what are you doing?" She asked, frightened.

He didn't answer. Instead, he lowered his hands to her breast and continued on caressing it. He lowered his hands lower to her private part.

"Ron, you idiot!" She screamed.

Harry and Cho entered the room. "Ron, you asshole! What the hell are you doing?!" Harry yelled.

Ron turned to face Harry. He threw his wand-turned-knife at Harry, but he quickly dodged it. "Cho, wand ready." he warned.

"Cho, get Hermione. She might be hurt." Cho followed Harry's orders and sped towards Hermione. "Ron, what the hell were you thinking?" he asked firmly.

Lavender Brown had appeared with Professor Mc Gonagall. "Goodness, what happened?" 

"Professor, Ron ransacked my room and nearly raped me." Hermione said haltingly.

Mc Gonagall turned to Ron. "Weasley, Granger, Chang and Potter, see Professor Dumbledore now."

The four quickly made it's way to Dumbledore's office.

"Potter and Chang, good work as Head Boy and Girl. You can leave unscathed afterwards. Granger, after this, go to the Hospital Wing. Weasley, five detentions and a one-month suspension to St. Burgos Drug Rehabilitation Center. Two weeks there, and two weeks at the Mental Hospital section."

Harry had seen Dumbledore this angry before, and seeing him in it again, he was also frightened.

He, Cho and Hermione left, leaving Ron to deal with the Headmaster himself. 


End file.
